Dis leur que je les aime
by Demoiselle Louve
Summary: SPOILER CIVIL WAR - Quand son ami est prêt à commettre l'irréparable, Steve est prêt à tout pour le sauver.
Les personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle de leur créateur, comme toujours.

OS abordant le thème du Suicide.  
Spoiler Captain America : Civil War

Bonne lecture, au plaisir de vous lire également !

N'hésitez pas à consulter les notes de fin !

* * *

 **Quand Sam entra dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un Steve Rogers le visage en sang, et son bouclier en position de combat. Ni même un Bucky Barnes prostré dans un fauteuil, le regard vide. Sharon Carter lui avait emboîté le pas. A en juger son regard, elle ne comprenait pas non plus.**

 **« Est ce que quelqu'un va finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Grommela la jeune femme après une longue minute de silence.**

 **\- J'avais trouvé le moyen de ne plus causer de problème. »**

 **C'était une voix pratiquement mécanique qui était sortie de la bouche de Bucky. Steve avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, et il tournait en rond dans la pièce, inquiet. Sharon aida Bucky à se positionner un peu plus confortablement.**

 **« Il faut lui donner à manger. Je vais descendre et aller chercher de quoi le réveiller. Faites attention... Je crois que Hydra a de nouveau mit la main dessus. »**

 **Sharon repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Aussitôt la porte claquée et fermée à double tour, Steve s'effondra à genoux sur le sol de son appartement. Son corps était prit de tremblements, et Sam était persuadé que son ami allait rendre tripes et boyaux.**

 **« J'ai fais une connerie, murmura Steve. Une putain de connerie. »**

 **Sam frissonna. Pour que son ami jure, cela devait être grave.**

XxXxX

Steve avait passé une dure journée. Entre ses entraînements intensifs et la prise de bec qui l'opposait à Tony, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Depuis quelques jours, Bucky et lui même s'étaient cachés sous son propre appartement, Sharon ayant accepté de brouiller les pistes et de prétendre qu'ils étaient en fuite à l'étranger. En fait, Steve respirait enfin. Il avait l'impression de revivre ses années de jeunesse innocente avec son ami.

Il venait de faire les courses, une casquette vissée au crâne, il transportait de lourds sacs de provisions. Depuis qu'il savait que le pêché mignon de Bucky était les prunes, il lui en achetait régulièrement.

Le Soldat avait interdiction pure et simple de sortir, de peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et ne donne l'alerte. Il semblait s'être parfaitement habitué à ce style de vie, après une éternité de cavale épuisante.

Steve avait prit l'habitude de taper un rythme précis sur sa porte d'entrée, afin que Bucky lui ouvre. Il ne voulait pas déclencher un quelconque réflexe défensif en pénétrant dans son lieu de vie.

XxXxX

 **Steve inspira, les frissons ne se calmaient pas. Sam entreprit de l'aider à nettoyer ses plaies, mais le Captain refusa poliment. Bucky les observait en silence, les muscles tendus, prêt à bondir. Sam n'était pas vraiment rassuré, il n'avait pas son équipement de faucon sur le dos.**

 **« Je connais par cœur vos petits protocoles de sécurité, dit Sam d'un ton sévère. Explique. »**

XxXxX

Steve frappa à la porte. Deux fois du bout des doigts, une fois avec le plat de la main, et trois fois avec son poing. Pas de réponse ? Il s'en étonna, et recommença sa routine. Toujours rien. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Buck' ? Tout va bien ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Il se décida à ouvrir la porte de lui même. Steve entra rapidement dans l'appartement. Il appela à nouveau son ami, qui ne répondait toujours pas. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Steve se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain, sans un bruit.

XxXxX

 **Sam haussa un sourcil songeur.**

 **« Attends t'es en train de me dire que tu as surpris ton pote dans son bain et ça a dégénéré ? »**

 **Steve secoua la tête, le souffle court. Ses genoux tremblaient de plus en plus fort.**

XxXxX

Bucky était là, allongé dans la baignoire, entièrement habillé. Il tentait d'écrire une lettre, mais visiblement les mots ne venaient pas à lui. Il grimaça, roula la feuille en boule, et la jeta en arrière sans regarder. Le papier rebondit sur le ventre de Steve, qui resta aussi silencieux que possible. Puis avec un calme olympien, il attrapa un pistolet attaché à sa cuisse et plaça le canon dans sa bouche.

« BUCKY NON ! »

Steve s'était jeté en avant, attrapant le pistolet au vol. Juste à temps, car la balle brûla la peau de ses doigts. Il tenta d'arracher l'arme des mains de Bucky, mais celui ci tenait bon. Un second coup de feu brisa le miroir en mille morceaux.

« Bucky arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!

\- J'EN AI ASSEZ DE FUIR ! Hurla Bucky. Pitié, pitié... Laisse moi tranquille ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus de ce que je suis ! »

Bucky repoussa violemment Steve, qui était bien décidé à s'emparer de l'arme.

« Buck' écoute moi, souffla Steve. Nous allons régler ça. Je te crois. Je sais que tu n'as pas tué tous ces gens.

Et alors ? Je sais. Je sais, gémit Bucky. Je reconnais les visages de tous ceux que je tue et je n'ai pas fais ça. Je ne veux plus me souvenir d'autres visages. Je voulais me souvenir du tien, c'est tout ce que je voulais... »

Les muscles de Bucky avaient commencé à se détendre, mais ses doigts ne lâchaient toujours pas l'arme.

« J'ai essayé de t'écrire une lettre. J'ai essayé. Mais je ne savais même pas quoi dire dedans. Mon passé s'est envolé. Je ne me souviens de rien. Il n'y a que ces dizaines de visages.

\- Bucky je t'en prie calme toi.

\- Non Steve. Je ne veux plus. Hors de question que toi et tes amis... Vous vous battez pour un meurtrier. »

Le bras métallique de Bucky avait reprit l'arme de force. Au bruit, il avait brisé plusieurs phalanges du Captain dans la manœuvre. Il porta à nouveau le canon à sa bouche, et Steve usa toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour faire descendre l'arme jusqu'à son propre coeur.

« Je t'ai juré que je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, murmura Steve. Alors si tu as pris ta décision, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je partirai avec toi. »

Le silence était retombé dans la salle de bain. La respiration de Steve était calme, apaisante. Celle de Bucky était en train de se synchroniser avec celle de son ami. Steve ferma les yeux.

« Des gens t'aiment, dit Bucky.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu la mémoire que nous t'avons tous oublié. »

Steve offrit un léger sourire à son ami. Ce dernier ne lui rendit pas. A la place, il serra son poing avant de l'écraser contre le visage du Captain une première fois, et de se préparer pour un second coup.

« Je ne te tuerai pas ! Cria Bucky en frappant à nouveau le Captain. Je sais ce que je dois faire alors laisse moi ! »

Le troisième coup frappa Steve dans les côtes et le repoussa pour de bon. Bucky avait à nouveau l'arme en main.

« **Longing** , haleta Steve. **Rusted**.

\- Quoi ?

\- **Furnace. Daybreak.  
**

\- Je t'interdis ! Steve ! Non ne fais pas ça ! »

Steve s'était à nouveau jeté sur son ami pour tenter de lui prendre son arme. Bucky se débattait comme un diable.

« **Seventeen. Benign.  
**

\- STEVE ! Non ! »

Le canon de l'arme s'enfonça dans le ventre de Steve. La détonation, sourde, le fit frémir.

« **Nine** , gémit Steve.

\- Steve, non ! Merde qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! STEVE ! »

Le corps du Captain s'écroula au sol, et le sang se répandit rapidement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

« **Homecoming...**

\- Non Steve je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça.

\- **One...**

\- Steve ! Supplia Bucky. Steve tais toi je ne veux pas...

\- **Freight Car. »**

Le regard de Bucky se voila soudainement. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, et son arme tomba au sol. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, son ami gisant à ses pieds.

« Soldat ? Articula faiblement Steve.

\- Prêt à obéir. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Steve se redressa difficilement, prenant appuis sur la jambe de son ami.

« Tu vas appeler Sam Wilson. Dis lui que c'est important et qu'il doit venir au plus vite. »

Bucky hocha la tête, avant de quitter la salle de bain. Son visage était comme figé, incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion. Steve marcha lentement vers le salon. La douleur était en train de l'assommer. Quand il entendit Bucky raccrocher, il demanda à ce dernier de lui apporter son bouclier. Il s'exécuta immédiatement.

« Tu ne lèveras plus jamais une arme contre toi, c'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne tenteras plus de te tuer, peu importe la façon. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Va t'asseoir et attends que Sam arrive. Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, dit Steve. Peu importe qui franchira la porte, si je ne te donne pas d'ordre, tu ne bouges pas. Quand le moment sera venu, c'est toi qui portera mon bouclier. »

XxXxX

 **Steve s'effondra sur le sol, dévoilant son ventre blessé. Il était en train de se vider de son sang, là, au milieu du salon. Sam décrocha son téléphone, pour appeler les secours, mais il se ravisa en voyant un Bucky totalement amorphe dans le fauteuil.**

 **« Je dois te conduire à l'hôpital. Tu vas mourir Steve !**

 **\- Termine ce que j'ai commencé, murmura Steve. Dis à Sharon que je l'aime. Dis le aussi à Bucky. Il est innocent.**

 **\- Steve tu vas leur dire toi même ! Tu vas survivre, c'est un ordre ! »**

 **Les yeux de Steve se fermèrent, pour mieux se concentrer sur sa pensée. Il avait utilisé ces mots maudits pour contrôler son ami. Et rien que pour ça, il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait.**

 **Les couleurs semblaient danser à travers ses paupières fermées. Du marron, du vert, du rose. Puis du blanc. Beaucoup de blanc. Des voix étouffées.**

 **Et puis du noir.**

 **C'était reposant le noir. Plus un bruit. Plus rien.**

* * *

Un OS très tardif !  
Déjà merci pour le passage, et la lecture.

Ensuite...

[SPOILER]

Je suis incroyablement attachée au Captain. Au début je le trouvais noeud noeud.  
Puis j'ai appris à l'apprécier.  
En lisant le comic de Civil War, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Même si ma (très courte) histoire est romancée,  
Il y a une petite part de vrai.

OS Nocturne...


End file.
